


the moments between dusk and dawn

by aikotters



Series: khunbamweek2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 신의 탑 | Tower of God
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Triwizard Tournament, Wandless Magic, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Worldbuilding, khunbamweek2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikotters/pseuds/aikotters
Summary: In which the Triwizard tournament comes to Hogwarts and Khun makes the mistake of befriending (and consequently falling for) one of the champions.
Relationships: Anak Zahard Jr. & Hatsu & Ship Leesoo, Androssi Zahard/Hatsu, Ha Yura/Rachel, Hwa Ryun & Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace, Hwa Ryun/Yeon Yihwa, Khun Aguero Agnis & Ship Leesoo, Khun Aguero Agnis & Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace & Rak Wraithraiser, Khun Aguero Agnis/Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace, Khun Eduan & Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace
Series: khunbamweek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850698
Comments: 37
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Cursing, worldbuilding, politics

Hogwarts was never boring.

Khun had found that out when he'd been shunted here, rather than Beauxbatons or hell, Mahoutukoro even. Even Slytherin, noted as the most cunning and clever, had its utter idiots sometimes, and they made things exciting. Not that Khun was a shining example of good behavior, but he could at least _pretend_ he had nothing to do with half of it. He worked to keep his nose clean in spirit at least. That had to count for something.

So it was very easy for him to say that he was not involved with whatever nonsense Xiaxia and Dan had done to the Great Hall doors at the end of last year. Nope, not him. He was crashing after OWLS. They had no proof. Professor Gustang could glare at him all he wanted, he wasn't gonna say a thing.

Besides, the ride up to the castle had been stormy and gloomy and an absolute disaster. He hated two things about Hogwarts: Slytherin politics (or any house politics for that matter) and their uniform cloaks lacking hoods. That felt like an obscene design flaw.

He settled down on his seat, casting drying charms on himself and pulling a comb from his pocket. He thanked Merlin that the ceiling above was just an illusion, or he'd have walked out.

Ran settled next to him, drenched like a drowned blue rat. Khun took pity on him and flicked a few drying charms on him if only so he didn't have to hear him grumble or try to electrocute himself dry. That was some humiliation that no one deserved. Ever.

"... Thanks."

Khun shrugged and didn't say a word. He wasn't going to get another one of those for at least another three months.

He passed him a spare comb and went back to fixing his own hair. Which nearly got ruined by a familiar, drenched arm trying to wrap around his shoulder. He dodged and Shibisu's hand nearly sprayed onto Ran. Lucky for all of them that didn't happen.

"Hey Khun!" Shibisu said cheerily, undeterred. "Looking posh as ever."

"That is the worst greeting I have ever heard," Khun allowed but nodded at him anyway. How they had become friends was basically very good bribery and Shibisu having more brain cells than most of his year. Also getting a break from Rak and his needless antics was a plus. "Go back to your table." _Before the purebloods eat you._

"In a minute man, geez." Shibisu crossed his arms. "The teachers are super antsy this year. Did you hear anything?"

"Bits and pieces," Khun allowed. More than that but he'd never tell Shibisu. There were some surprises that needed to be experienced in person. Like everyone not knowing this. "They'll probably announce it tonight." He could guess why the whole thing made the teachers antsy, but now that he was looking at the staff table, Lero-ro and Quant looked irritated, Hansung almost seemed less smug than usual and…

"Oh god," he said before he could stop himself. "Professor Evankhell is smiling."

Shibisu and Ran followed his eyes and Shibisu paled. "I'm gonna go find Hatz and tell him to make me an urn."

"You're in love with his stupid clay pots."

"They have culture!"

Khun tried not to roll his eyes. "Just get out of here."

Shibisu huffed and fled to the Gryffindor table in a sprint. Thank god he was in his uniform because the last thing the school needed was eggplant tracksuit number 39 before the year even started.

Khun sat back down and waited, watching the rest of the hall fill up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Laure slouch in and slump sans blanket. It was probably to avoid the rain,, but damn he couldn't look any more miserable if he tried.

"Evening, Khun-ssi," greeted a voice as he turned to check that Shibisu was now back at the Hufflepuff table with Amigochaz. He quickly smoothed his face to a neutral expression. "Good summer?"

"... Rachel," Khun said after a while, turning to face the blond girl. He frowned a bit. "It wasn't bad. New robes?" He remembered her last set as second-hand, fraying at the edges and short at the sleeves, her new school tie a stark standout in comparison..

She smiled a bit, pressing a hand to her heart. "Yura got them for me."

"Fancy," he said dryly, trying not to consider vomiting. "How was your summer?"

He and Rachel played a horrible game of how much hate could they give each other politely every day. When they were the only ones in the same class that had an attempt at a brain cell they paired with each other out of sheer necessity. Everything else? A competition and Khun could confidently say he won them all.

"Weirdly quiet," she admitted after a while. "I hardly saw any of the others this time around, which meant it was peaceful, but there's nowhere to go out there."

"Hmm. Got all your homework done at least."

"Look, not all of us can get away with glaring Professor Hansung in the face during OWLs."

Aguero didn't even deign that with a response. Screw the head of Slytherin House.

He didn't even know why he disliked her, but his instincts on these things were, if not correct, often very close. It was something in her face, and how the few people who were loyal to her all seemed to lack something in some way. He remembered Apple dragging Michael off of him one day in Quidditch practice for grabbing the snitch or something. He couldn't remember what it was about now.

Still, they tolerated each other at most and that was enough for him. It was better than _Hoaquin._ He almost pitied those siblings.

Almost.

Ran grunted beside him. "Can they hurry up? It's cold in here."

"Almost everyone around you is drenched," Rachel reasoned, squeezing her ponytail out and making a puddle on the floor. Ran raised an eyebrow at her and then turned away. There was a brief flash of darkness in Rachel's face, but it fell away fast enough. Good. He didn't want to throw her across the room without proof it was definitely an accident.

The doors began to creak and Rachel hurried to a spot down the end of the table. Thank Merlin.

He settled in his seat and watched Professor Mazino lead the little first years in. They were already small, but they were practically minuscule behind Urek Mazino, one of the most terrifying Transfiguration masters in recent memory. He was grinning wide and a hair sharp like always. The great red hawk in him itched to soar above them and show the entire school his superiority and that they should be proud to have him as their professor. Sometimes Khun agreed. Otherwise he wanted to run away from too powerful hair ruffles. Weirdo.

He led the students to the dais where the familiar ratty form of the Sorting Hat resided on a stool. It was slumped over in the low awestruck sound of the room, waiting for the most dramatic moment to break into song like it was every year. The song was never boring at least.

"Did _everyone_ after me go to Beauxbatons?" Ran grumbled, looking for blue hair and finding none.

"Everyone but me and you went to Beauxbatons in this group," Khun corrected without moving his mouth. "They think they're being neutral."

Ran let out a snort as finally Professor Mazino paused at the steps and waited.

Professor Jahad was there when Khun looked up at the staff table and had not been the last time he checked, but that was how their enigmatic headmaster behaved. Fingers in every pie, left the running of the school to Professor Gustang, etc etc. It was more of a surprise that he was here at all.

The hat opened its brim wide and began to sing:

" _Long ago was a special time, when magic was unbound_

_And turned the world around._

_Humans held it under lock and key_

_Its perils for all to see._

_Four friends guided souls long departed_

_A task now left to me._

_Will you be of Godric, great and strong_

_But blinded by his justice?_

_Will you be of Helga, kind and true_

_But lost to the tides of man?_

_Will you be of Rowena, wise and determined_

_But caught in folly and words?_

_Or will you be of Salazar, proud and clever_

_But eaten by fear and love?_

_I will tell you these things,_

_Plucked from your mind like fruit_

_But know I question every time_

_For discord grows unchecked_

_Hogwarts stands a bastion true_

_But rots with ivory graves._

_The outside waits for welcome,_

_And our inside does not shine._

_Oh children, do not falter_

_Open your arms wide._

_Wherever you stand, however you shine,_

_The choice is yours, not mine!"_

There was silence in the hall for a long time. Then the professors began to clap and students picked up scattered applause.

"It's a bit nuts," someone said down the table, who sounded like one of his dormmates. "There hasn't been a dark lord active in decades."

"I mean, there's that Luslec guy," someone else said. "He might be dead though. Too bad."

Khun muffled a snort as the first name was called. Gods did he wish he was with more creative people than this. Or at least people who could pretend they weren't interested in the bare minimum of dark arts. At least go all in, you cowards.

Still, that sounded like a warning of some kind. The hat wasn't exactly unknown for it, all the songs were in the library and you could chart magical Britain's history based on that alone. But he couldn't quite think of what could possibly merit a warning yet. The last actual acting Lord had been Phantaminum, and he was somewhere supposedly in Korea. Of course that didn't mean much. Was this year going to be that bad?

He clapped along as students were sorted, unbiased and ignoring the glares of dozens of sheep eyes.

Soon enough, it ended, which was good because he could hear Ran's stomach. They looked at their plates in anticipation.

Then a chair scraped back and the headmaster rose to his feet to speak. Khun caught Shibisu's wide eyed glance from across the hall, and shrugged his shoulders.

The man was tall. He dwarfed the back of the chair with ease, and his golden hair was a frightful mess of yellow. He looked down, literally and figuratively, on the whole room. Dressed in reds and clothes like old robes, it was clear he didn't give a single damn about the world around him and what they thought. But then, if you got a title of "Savior" of something, you could probably get away with it.

"Students of Hogwarts," he said in his steady and unflinching voice. "I'm afraid I'll have to keep you from your meal for just a bit longer."

 _Drama queen,_ Ran mouthed and Khun twitched his mouth.

"This year, due to extenuating circumstances, Hogwarts will be playing home to Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, for the Triwizard Tournament."

The room rippled, except every rich person looked smugly at their friends, like _see what you would know if you had money and status?_ Idiots.

Maschenny had been a fourth year when the last one happened and had come home on break singing of dragons nearly eating people's heads and a ball of idiots tripping over Veela. He really wondered about his sister sometimes. But still, she'd made it sound interesting at least. Still, he wouldn't turn seventeen until after the selection was done, so it was definitely not worth the concern. He didn't even think he'd like to join anyway. There was reckless gambling, and there was the Triwizard Tournament.

At least it'd be funny to watch people try to get in it.

"The chosen students and representatives from both schools have been patiently waiting to greet you," Jahad continued, ignoring the scattering whispers. "We will select from those who will be seventeen by Halloween, as is tradition, using the Goblet of Fire, much as the other schools have done. This year, you will dine, study, and reside with these students, exchanging information of culture and forming long-standing bonds. The winner of this tournament will receive one thousand Galleons, glory of the victors and a year's scholarship to the university of their choosing."

Khun had not heard _that._ A full year was more valuable than any galleons, it meant escape. It meant freedom, it meant a future for so many underprivileged students or something similar. Holy shit. Why give that prize _now_? He was sure it hadn't happened at the last one.

He glanced at Rachel and immediately looked away. She looked _hungry._

"Now," Jahad said in that quiet, uninterested voice. "Please welcome the students of Beauxbatons and their headmistress, Garam Jahad."

 _Fucking nepotism._ No one said it, but Khun could tell everyone who had gotten their head out of their ass saw it for what it was.

The doors creaked open and a woman with silver hair strode in. Despite the thinness of the overcoat and the soft greys and blues that were edging towards translucent due to the rain, she didn't even seem chilled. But then again, she was the only Jahad princess to stick it to their current headmaster and not die or go insane, so she had a clear ability to not give a damn.

Behind her trailed at least ten people, some of which he recognized. A young teen with silver hair and red eyes, a taller one with glasses and a goofy grin, a blond chubby fellow with yellow hair and purple eyes (sounded like Shibisu's penpal from last year), what looked like a _Yeon_ of all people -

Khun sucked in a breath, but that was all.

Kiseia. _And_ Maria. He cast a glance at Ran, whose face had paled. Oh this was going to be hell. Please let Maria not be the Champion. Please. He would _never_ hear the end of it.

The last he recognized was a girl in heels, dressing in blue and flaunting the shortness of her skirt because she could. Her gold-orange eyes flicked around the room and then rested on Anak at the Gryffindor table.

"Headmaster," said Garam, interrupting the way Khun's heart was racing still. "May I present my students who qualified for the trip and my champion, Endorsi Jahad."

Jahad dipped his head, and reality slammed into Khun's head as Endorsi curtsied to him.

Jahad Princesses were an unofficial but highly competitive battle of adoptive children to seek their current headmaster's legitimate powers beyond his work running the school. They were to be his heir in every sense of the word and no one had succeeded in reaching the top for a multitude of reasons.

This explained _so much_ about the song this year. This was going to be a Slytherin political _nightmare._ A former princess, a current competing princess, and _another princess_ in Hogwarts. What else could show up here?

"I think we may need to consult that seppuku guy about urns," Ran said.

"I have taste," Aguero replied, but he was starting to regret having that.

The Beauxbatons students went to the Ravenclaw table and Endorsi sidled up to Laure, who actually opened his eyes for five whole seconds before closing them. They must be in an alternate timeline.

"And now," said their headmaster, watching the open doors with glimmering orange eyes. "Please welcome deputy headmaster Jinsung Ha and the students of Durmstrang."

Khun froze, blood chilling again. Only in _Durmstrang_ was Jinsung Ha allowed anything. He made the competitions for a seat as a princess look like playing in a kiddie pool, for a muggle reference.

Though, that cheap perm of his did not sell him very well. He strode in, leading a good ten students or more into the room and he knew none of them on sight. All of them were dressed in red and black and with fur coats. Though there was an actual first year in there, which… did not make him feel good. But a pair was walking arm in arm in the middle of the group seemed to catch the most attention. On the right was a young woman with red hair and he heard about seven people whistle softly at the sight of her. _Animals,_ he thought before he caught the eyes of the second.

Shit.

Long dark hair tied in a ponytail with… was that a _wand_ , slightly taller, looking almost delicate in those robes... oh shit. Khun took a deep breath and let it out. He was not a person swayed by looks normally, he was better than that, but there was something interesting there. Something magnetic.

Ran nudged him, breaking his stare. He pointed and Khun followed his eyes to Rachel, who was milk white and was also looking at the long-haired newcomer. Like she had seen a ghost.

"Jahad," greeted Jinsung with all the cares of a man who was probably high and the sheer informality of it made Khun want to spit laughter. "May I present our students and our Champion, Jue Viole Grace."

_What._

Jue Viole Grace was the name of someone who had survived a blood ritual as a child and went on to make the magic his own. Hunted for his life, rumors stated he was a genius with magic and had even held one of the Thirteen Month magical weapons and not died.

Jue Viole Grace released the redhead's arm and saluted once. "Sir," he said softly, somehow clear over the rumbling thunder.

Jahad's expression was unreadable and somehow, that was the most terrifying thing in the world. "Welcome, to all of you," he said quietly. "Come, sit and eat. It has been a long journey."

And he sat down, rather anticlimactically.

And then Durmstrang's students turned to the Slytherin table, almost as a mass.

 _Oh no,_ Khun thought. He could feel his sixth year spiraling quite out of control as he sat there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Amnesia and vaguely underaged drinking, threats, sickness

There was a large gap between Rachel and himself and yet somehow the redhead and Jue Viole Grace took the seat just away from him. Because that was his life. Holy shit.

"Sorry," Viole said quietly. "Is this a problem?"

Khun, in mute (valid in his own opinion) surprise, shook his head no and shrugged. "Be my guest," he croaked as Ran elbowed him in the ribs like a fucking traitor.

He was met with a singular nod and the nostalgic smell of peaches, of all things. Shibisu caught his eye and mouthed something. Khun shrugged helplessly and reached a little further than necessary for a bread roll as they arrived. He watched out of the corner of one eye as the newcomers settled in. The smallest one could barely reach the edge of the table, which was concerning.

"Miseng, hand me your plate," Viole told her. "I can get yours first." He really had a quiet voice.

She made a face and mumbled, "I can do it," in low, heavily accented English.

"Come on, Miseng," said the blond guy, whose appearance nagged at him for some reason. "Viole's got nice strong arms. Just tell him what you like and don't be like Prince."

"Oi," barked a teen with purple hair with an entire bowl of soup halfway into his lap, thankfully bowl first. The girl cracked out a giggle.

"Why are you talking about my arms," muttered Viole, picking up the plate and scooping up what the girl pointed at. "You shouldn't stare so much, Wangnan-ssi."

"People might think you're up to something," said the redhead beside him. "And your friend would be cross."

Wangnan flushed and settled back. "You two are awful."

"Thank you," said the redhead, looking at Khun with a pair of sparkling red eyes. He stared back at her and then deliberately took a bite of creamed spinach.

She had the audacity to smirk at him but did not engage. Instead she snagged a plate of crab legs.

Khun was torn between observing (not ogling, he had _class_ ) and eating his food. And Khun was someone who didn't do things without a certainty of it working out somehow, so he ate his food instead. The group was surprisingly not mobbed by a bunch of excitable students. In fact, there seemed to be an aura of "do not go near that on pain of death" coming from his yearmates. Which, okay, that was more proof that Slytherins barring like seven were a bunch of fucking cowards.

So he glanced at Ran, who had half a chicken wing in his mouth, rolled his eyes and turned to the left. "You seemed to be very good at quieting an area."

Viole, who he was looking at from the other side of the redhead, made a cough that sounded suspiciously like a snort.

"It's the hair," said the blond. "He's too hot for words."

"You have Quaetro-ssi, Wangnan-ssi, do _not_ ," muttered Viole, not even pink in the face but sounding unamused anyway.

"Wangnan" grinned. "I know what's cute when I see it, sometimes. I've been right so far."

Nothing happened but then Wangnan yelped and leaped over a space. "Viole, that was not fair, don't ice me!"

"That was me," said the first year, pulling a wand from seemingly nowhere. Khun had to admire the sheer audacity of a first year like that. She looked up at him and grinned nervously before diving back into her food.

"People think I'm much more terrifying than I am," Viole supplied after a moment, studiously focused on cutting his meat.

Khun couldn't help but smirk himself. "So you _didn't_ use a thirteen month magical weapon."

Viole turned to look at him and that was the most golden pair of eyes Khun had ever seen, holy shit those should be _illegal_. "Oh no," he said. "That most certainly happened. But really, I got lucky with that one I'm afraid. Most of the thirteen months are notoriously antisocial."

"And that means you're not terrifying."

"I'm really not," Viole said softly. "I just look terrifying."

"It's the clothes," said the redhead. "Now eat something before Jinsung-nim comes over here."

Viole shuddered, seemingly in theatrics. But as he picked up his fork, he paused and looked at Khun. "Ah, uhm, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

What the flying hell kind of scary teenage wizard was this? What were all these manners? "Khun Aguero Agnes," he greeted instead of asking what was an interesting, but likely suicidal question. "My brother Ran is over here." Ran grumbled but didn't protest, instead stabbed a baked potato with ruthless efficiency.

"Half-brother," Ran corrected half-heartedly.

"That goes without saying," Khun said, going back to his food.

As he turned away, however, he caught a glimpse of Viole's lips twitching into a puzzled smile. Khun definitely had to look away from that.

"So since Viole's rude like that," Wangnan continued and Khun heard Viole let out a huff. "Let me tell you who's who!"

"Did we ask?" Ran said dryly and the redhead chortled.

"You'll get used to him." Viole was smiling again, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "He's just very… excitable."

Ran's face was a clear indication of why that was a terrible thing, but introductions were made anyway. A few other Slytherins shot Khun and Ran dirty looks but they went ignored. If the foreigners noticed, they didn't say anything.

"Ah," Viole said suddenly as dessert appeared. "I don't mean to intrude but… is that Master Evankhell up there?"

"Professor Evankhell?" Khun said suspiciously. "Do you know her?"

"She and her husband tutored me," Viole said. "She was pretty brutal but thorough. Has she gotten any less?'

Khun remembered the very vivid two days he spent in the hospital wing nursing burns three weeks before OWLs. "There's no one else I'd like to get me through my exams," Khun said after a moment. "But I rather like living, if it's all the same to you."

Viole coughed. "Yes, that sounds like her. They are very… spartan, aren't they?"

"Something like that."

For some reason, that part of the conversation seemed to terrify the sheep more. Cowards.

From there, the transfer students introduced themselves. The redhead was Hwaryun, the purple one was Prince (he wasn't sure if that was worse than _Wangnan_ ), the tall girl with dark green hair was Elaine, the silver-haired boy was Nia (he was supposedly a fourth year, but he was terribly short) and there were a few others picking at their food who just didn't want to talk, or in the case of one just hadn't bothered to show up.

In turn Khun pointed out his… he hesitated to call them friends but there really was nothing else for it across the hall. Only Wangnan and Viole seemed to hold much interest, which didn't concern him. It wasn't like they'd be friends or anything after this. This was going to be one bloodthirsty tournament after all.

What Khun was looking forward to was the letter from mother. The one that warned him of blood in the water, of Eduan pulling something at Beauxbatons that wasn't one of the teacher's underwear, of a chance to appease the public after the death of his sister.

As if.

"So," he said after a lull. "If anyone else could have been nominated for the tournament from your school, who would it be?"

"Elaine," the entire group of students except said girl chorused without even looking up from dessert. Said Elaine flushed.

"Maybe Wangnan-ssi," Viole suggested. "If only for his absurd luck."

Hwaryun snorted and Wangnan huffed. "It could happen!"

"You can't cast silently yet," Miseng said. "So you'd better not."

Elaine made a face into her pudding. "I doubt I'd get very far without causing a ruckus."

"Ruckuses are what Durmstrang students are good at," Khun pointed out. He took a moment to glance down the table at Rachel, who was… staring. At him. He squinted back at her and she looked away immediately.

Elaine snorted. "A different kind of ruckus but thank you."

Khun almost asked but then the food vanished. Khun let out a sigh. "Time to herd the hellions, I suppose."

"Have a good night Khun-ssi," murmured Viole quietly.

Khun swallowed and nodded. "See you later."

Time to suppress his emotions for the rest of his life, thank you.

* * *

The curse of being a prefect was that if you weren't the ones watching the students, you were the ones wandering the halls. After all there were always at least three students per house at minimum wandering out after a very necessary curfew. Khun would know, he had been (and still was!) one.

Honestly he was starting to think the headmaster had given him the prefect position to be petty against his father. There was no way he was actually good enough at this job to merit keeping the role, not after last year.

As such it neared about midnight when Khun was finally able to make his way back to the dungeons of Slytherin House. His partner had gone to bed long ago, but that was because Xia Xia had been bribed to watch the upper floors while he took the lower ones with… what was his name from Hufflepuff? Dahdi? He had no idea. The guy never said anything.

That said, he was passing through the Entrance Hall when he saw four figures sitting at the edge of one of the hallways. One was shivering irritably, making a face at the second, who was stubbornly curled up on the floor.

"I'm not carrying you, Laure," she said and Khun paused. It was the Beauxbatons champion… Endorsi right? "Get up and go to bed already, it's freezing."

"I'm fine here." The voice of who should have been in his dormitory was muffled by his blankets.

"You can't drink this year, Laure-ssi," came the soft voice of Jue Viole Grace. "You don't have to stay up with us."

"He's gonna sleep through it anyway." Endorsi crossed her arms. "God, it's cold here, who builds their castle in Scotland?"

"The same people who wanted a stronghold that's only vaguely related to the United Nations during a time of witch hunting. Some people aren't cowards, Endorsi," said the redhead Hwaryun. There was a clank of ceramic on ceramic.

"We also live in the mountains! And it's not that cold in France!" Endorsi's protest was met with a snort from the blanket. "Next time, you're coming to Cannes to melt, Laure."

"Sure, there's a hotel right?"

Endorsi moved her arm and he made a noise of pain.

Khun raised an eyebrow at that and moved over, calling. "Any particular reason one of my classmates is out here watching you drink?"

Endorsi raised an eyebrow at him. "And just _who_ is this?"

"Khun-ssi," greeted Viole. "Would you like a sip?"

"I don't know you," Laure muttered and let out an _excellent_ fake snore. He'd have to take less points for that one.

Endorsi turned to look at him more fully, legs crossed and grinning a little too wide. "Oh you're Kiseia's brother."

"Cousin. Unfortunately." He leaned on the pillar that Laure was using to rest his back. "Why are you drinking?"

Endorsi leaned towards him. "What's it to you, _huh_? You interested in the little blackbird over there?"

The redhead nearly choked on her next sip. Viole made a noise of bemusement and patted her back. Khun couldn't help sliding a grin onto his face. "What's it to you if I might be? He is very interesting."

He wasn't but he wasn't going to give an inch. He could already tell this was one of those kinds of people who loved to win, and loved to devour when they won.

She squinted at him and then grinned. "You can take Laure's cup."

Laure grumbled something and Khun debated how much trouble they'd be in if one of the Heads of House caught them.

 _Eh, I'll just say it's for intermagical international cooperation,_ he decided and sat down. He was passed a cup. He took a sniff and sighed a bit. "It's been a while since I've had soju."

Viole smiled a bit. It was a very nice smile, and this time Khun couldn't blame his interest on the light of the halls or the newness. They'd already had a conversation and Viole was interesting and he'd not committed the societal faux pas of spitting in his face. "It's a once a year tradition for us from Headon's Grove after you turn fifteen, but mostly it's taken alone. A bit of alcohol at the beginning of the school year until midnight, is all it is."

"Though we're spoiled for this year, considering you lot start earlier than we do." Endorsi swallowed with practiced ease. Khun just shrugged and sipped his own. "You really are as prickly as your sister said."

Khun pretended not to roll his eyes. "Close with Kiseia, are we?"

"Not really," Endorsi said as he took a swallow. "She's good at gliding but that's all she's got going for her."

He shrugged at that, not thinking of who she knew he was referring to. Kiseia was rather selective in her abilities and interests. That was just the way she was. "Seems legit."

He'd heard of Headon's Grove. It was an orphanage specifically for magical children. The rumor was that most of them were fairy changelings. He doubted it because he knew for a fact Laure wasn't. He was just always tired. You had to admire the consistency in that, at least. Still, it took magical kids from who knew where and raised them to go to any school they liked. Some magical kids went there for tutoring in non-magical subjects. He had. The headmaster was an asshole.

It had also been blown half to smithereens in a Dark Ritual.

Well, that put context to that he supposed.

"Did any of you have to look into restoration magic last year?" He paused. "You aside, Laure, I know exactly what you sent to the Ministry and I still think it's full of shit." Laure may be one of the only Ravenclaws that Khun could stand, but that didn't make him _sane_. One minute he'd be awake enough to argue Serena to stress eat about the properties of flaxseed in a potion and the next he'd be dead to the world so badly not even Hansung could wake him up.

"The Department of Mysteries loves when people send them ideas full of shit," Laure grumbled. "You're just jealous they haven't sent you anything back about that bauble charm."

Khun snorted. "Yeah, all right, it's called trials. So, again, restoration magic?"

"Depends on the material," said Hwaryun, taking another sip. "Natural materials are easier than molded ones."

Khun turned to her and ignored Endorsi's eyes on him entirely. He also therefore missed Viole looking at him thoughtfully over his cup and the other pair of eyes staring at him from behind a pillar. He was very used to being watched.

Endorsi, however, saw the onlooker. And she smiled at them like she had ice in her veins.

They fled.

* * *

The Goblet of Fire burned. As it had burned in its casket for millennia, as it would continue to burn, its coals stuck ignited where humans couldn't see. Viole watched its blue flames dance gently to no wind. He did not move, listening to the silence of the ancient, creaking building, full of love and pain, of death and life, of joys and sorrows.

All schools were ancient, and Hogwarts had the spirits of wars in it, too. Like Merlin, like the Flamels. Like the Horcrux child.

"I have returned to your home, mother and father," he said softly to the room. "I will sing for you on the field properly, as bidden. As wished."

The doors creaked behind him. He didn't turn. He knew the smell of the magician behind him. He had once thought of their smell fondly, wrapped it around him like a blanket.

Now it was only bitter and sad, a time they couldn't go back to.

"Rachel," he said gently, and did not turn. "Come to put your name in?"

"B-"

She choked, a horrible retching sound. She gagged on air and couldn't get anything out. She coughed and wheezed. Viole made himself not turn.

"You're not allowed to use our names anymore Rachel," he said, listening to her breathing return to normal in wheezes and pants. "You lost the right that day, when you hurt everyone. When you hurt him."

"But you can use mine," she managed to say, as he heard her pick herself up.

Viole turned to look at her at last. This needed to be said with sincerity. "You aren't guilty yet, Rachel. Or we couldn't either."

She looked at him with sorrow and horror and rage. "So you still don't forgive me."

Viole shifted on his feet and she flinched. "I can't forgive someone who hasn't even started being remorseful. Don't demand from me what you won't take from yourself please. I cannot provide it to you or anyone else."

"Except that _red bitc_ -" Her voice caught in her throat again and she gagged, rage and pain filling her eyes.

"Ryun is Ryun," he said sadly. "She tried to warn you, but you didn't listen and she's paid enough prices. You never listen. But I'll warn you anyway…" He stepped towards her, towards the double doors. "Endorsi-ssi will kill you if you're the champion you know."

"That's because she's blessed," Rachel said, upright again with her wand in hand this time. He had to admire her for that. "She has everything! She got good sponsorship and what did _we_ get? Hand me downs and monster toys and shitty food. Everyone drooled over her like pigs for the slaughter and for nothing!"

"It's never for nothing, Rachel."

"That's easy for you to say, _Viole_."

Viole didn't disagree. He didn't agree either, but… there was nothing he could do. They hadn't understood each other in a long, long time. He was tired of trying to. He made to start walking again, until she spoke.

"That's your Khun, isn't it? Who was sitting with you like a _happy family friend_."

Viole uncurled his clenched fists. "What if it is?"

Rachel laughed. "He doesn't remember you, does he?"

Viole didn't answer.

"He didn't remember me either. He didn't remember anything." He didn't have to look to see she was smiling. "Works with me in class through clenched teeth. It's great… seeing him look so conflicted every time. I didn't do anything to him, did I? It's not my fault. Seeing his smug face falter in hating me so much…"

Viole did not speak.

"No threats, Viole?" Rachel said dryly. "You're not going to make me swear not to hurt him or you'll kill me yourself? Where's what you said that day?"

Viole exhaled and he made himself look at her once more and _smile._ She, this time, did not flinch.

"Rachel," he said gently. "If it is him, you don't have to worry about me killing you. I'm sure that, if he remembers, he'll kill you himself. And then I'll save you, so you can live with what I'll do to you instead. So I won't lie about killing you. I will just remind you of what you did. Over and over. After all -"

" _Which one of us has a whole soul here?"_

He left without seeing her reaction. The darkness fluttered at his boots and he welcomed it.

**Author's Note:**

> You know I had to do at least one. This is for khunbamweek day 2!


End file.
